


Minute Days

by infnites



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: ALSO relationships r not the focus but thats not bad, Character Development, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, ill try to base the ships that will happen around dynamics formed in the fic's universe, the older gen gets to make appearances as well but theyre not the focus, the school system is more western than not so please note!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infnites/pseuds/infnites
Summary: boruto ; one attempt at a high school au / S1: It's a new school year and everyone is taking risks and taking chances. In the midst of all the profound self-discovery, kono-high's student elections get heated really fast.





	Minute Days

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hi everyone! no one irl has stopped me from making this heinous decision of working on two fics at once so HERE I AM. please do enjoy this lil high school au i have concocted out of my sheer need to see our children being angsty and complicated.
> 
> also i love dynamics. i love love love love examining and analyzing character dynamics so we'll see a lot of "interteam" mingling, if that's a thing (its probably not, but w/e) anyway. please enjoy and leave a lil something if that's your jam. thank you!

MINUTE DAYS.

SEASON ONE / the right pick.

season summary: it's a new school year and everyone is taking risks and taking chances. in the midst of all the profound self-discovery, kono-high's student elections get heated really fast.

/ episode one: ain't nothing ordinary.

x

x

A hand on his shoulder prompted Shikadai to turn around. "What's up, man?"

Boruto grinned as the two did their signature handshake, but the smile was quickly replaced by a groan and a frown. "Man, summer was boring! Why did you have to spend your summer at cram school anyway? I had nobody to hangout with. Well, except Mitsuki, but then he had to go back and forth to see his parent or whatever. I'm pretty sure he spent more time there than here too." He grumbled.

Shikadai shrugged at him and shifted his backpack. "You had a chance to come with us, Boruto. I still don't know why you didn't take up the offer when you know you could do it. It wasn't that bad, either." It earned him another groan from his friend.

"It's awful! Why spend time learning things I already knew from school? It's not like I had any trouble getting in here."

After a beat, he added: "And not just because of my dad, you know!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it." Shikadai snickered. "Mister genius, Uzumaki Boruto. Too cool for cram school."

His friend shrugged. "Not exactly, but I just don't wanna waste my summer being bored." Shikadai had to laugh. "You ended up being bored anyway!"

Boruto frowned at him. "Yeah, but not at cram school! There's different kinds of bored and honestly, I'd pick my kind of bored over cram school bored anyday."

Before either could get another word out, a slight commotion in a gathered crowd ahead by the campus double doors had the two scampering to see the scene.

x

Iwabe was squaring off against a senior. They might be the same age, but Iwabe was apparently not worth the same amount of respect after not being able to advance as his same-aged peers. There was something about what the senior said that got Iwabe's blood boiling. And while he's improved his will and discipline, he always fell back into old habits and found himself in a brawl more than once each month.

The two students were each holding a makeshift weapon: the senior was holding a baseball bat, while Iwabe clutched onto a rather long umbrella with the Kaminarimon Company logo peeking on the side.

Shikadai knew this could get ugly really fast and before the other two could move, Boruto had already moved in between them.

"That's enough. We're not gonna do this on the first day of school." He said, earning him disgruntled noises from the apparent delinquents. Boruto looked at Iwabe, determination in his eyes. "Let's go."

The boy took a deep breath, contemplating on whether or not it was really worth it to brawl that day, and exhaled. "Fine. Not today." But he had given the senior a nasty glare. "You should still watch your back. I don't care much for people that don't respect me or my friends."

"Is it another jab at Boruto's status as the president's son?" Inojin smirked. "Cause we've already been here for three years and people still think it's alright to cut into him like that. It's a dumb idea, honestly."

Iwabe shook his head. "Not Boruto. Miss Class Rep."

"Wait, what?" Shikadai interjected. "Sumire-san? What did she do? Hell, what did she do to you?"

"She's a criminal's daughter. Didn't you know?" The senior spoke up, a smug tone evident in his words. "I don't know why they even let her stay here. Who knows if she took after her dad? Konoha High's reputation will go down the drai-" He was suddenly interrupted by a fist hitting against his face, Boruto's expression grim as he gives him a solid punch to the jaw.

Shikadai's eyes widened before going up to the two of them, scowling. "Boruto! Why the hell did you do that?" Iwabe looked on, impressed like hell as the senior went down, clutching their own face in pain.

Boruto squatted to look at fallen student, his voice dripping with silent rage. "Talk about her like that again, and it won't just be a punch to the face. You can count on that." With nothing more than a grunt, he had already started to walk towards the doors.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Inojin and the others began to fall into pace with the blonde, eager to leave the scene behind. With him were Metal, Denki, and Wasabi.

Shikadai, Iwabe, and Namida fell back, not wanting to leave just yet. Namida tried to look at the senior in the face and was about to ask him if he was okay before the senior stood up suddenly and tried to push her back.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Shikadai decided, leading Namida away from the senior. The two walked towards the doors, Iwabe close behind them and glaring at the senior while brandishing the umbrella. "Jerk."

x

Chocho chewed on a potato chip and pointed at the arriving crowd, swaying Sarada's attention. "They finally got here, Chocho? It's almost time for the first class!"

"Would Boruto ever be early for anything? You know him already." She looked pointedly at Sarada. "Like hell he'd change for our third year."

Around them, small groups of people - girls and guys, actually - had already started to make their own little crowds, eager to watch what the campus deemed 'the popular group'. Sarada always thought it was arbitrary and didn't mean anything. Chocho, on the other hand, reveled in it. She was more than happy with her slew of fanboys.

The two watched as Inojin went over to greet a few people, holding their own sketchbooks. It was no surprise that he was popular with the art kids, but the small crowd of made up, well-dressed snobs also demanded his attention.

Sarada snorted as Inojin didn't let the snobs push away the art kids. As blunt and inconsiderate he can get, Inojin really never liked those who pretended to be someone else. At least the art kids respected what he had to say and he never had to be anything else.

Metal and Denki headed over to what Sarada presumed to be Denki's locker, decorated with various mecha anime paraphernalia. The two chatted amicably, and welcomed three other people that wanted to join in the conversation. Chocho shook her head when Boruto came over to them, pulling out his Kagemasa shades.

Wasabi went over to the two girls, waving off some guys from the kendo team. "We got held up outside. You should have seen it, it was awesome!"

"What happened Wasabi? All we heard was a lot of noise. Was there a fight or what?" Chocho asked nonchalantly, leaving Sarada a bit uncomfortable. As someone who's always been a stickler for the rules, fights were unheard of when it came to her. So her reaction to Wasabi's response was definitely less than satisfied.

"Oh yeah, Boruto punched a senior!" And Wasabi said it with gusto, imitating said punch herself.

"What?!" Sarada exclaimed, earning her the glares from those within close distance.

x

Boruto immediately knew the reason for the sudden outburst. And he knew it was gonna reach his parents somehow.

Hiding behind his Kagemasa shades, he continued his impressions to the rest of the group and tried to forget what had happened earlier. He could get in trouble, yeah, but he mostly wanted to forget what the jerk said.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Sumire bowing to Shino-sensei, small smile on her face.

Miss Class Rep? A criminal?

He remembers the slight glimmer in her eye whenever she peers over the boys playing Shogi ; the way she could almost always appear and reappear in a crowded setting ; her reluctance to talk about her father..

No. freaking. way.

"Boruto-kun?" He looked back to see Denki and the rest of them looking worried.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he shook it off and grinned. "I'm good! Say, class is about to start. We should get going."

As the rest of them began to adjust their bags and ask the other about their appearance, Boruto glanced back at Sumire, who had joined Sarada, Chocho, and Wasabi. Namida had caught up to them a moment after.

Shikadai tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a look.

He nodded, taking off his shades. Sumire looked over at his direction for a split second, a questioning look in her eye.

Boruto looked away, a neutral expression on his face.

"Let's go to class."

x

Aburame Shino knew that transferring to Konoha High was a daunting task.

He'd basically followed the progress of the same batch of students he taught back in the academy. Though this time, they're hopefully more mature and less likely to get into unnecessary trouble.

Then he remembered that they were teenagers, and that if he took his own memories and experiences into account, then this job could prove to be more challenging than he once thought.

Plus, there was Boruto, the son of his longtime friend-turned-country-president Naruto. He was more than the teachers could handle, but he's got a lot of potential. Shino remembers spending more than a few school days pondering on how to bring it out of the boy.

All in all, he wasn't too worried about his working environment. Familiar faces populated the halls and the faculty lounge. He should feel right at home.

And besides, this was Konoha High.

Konoha High had the pristine reputation of taking in the most talented of students. Their focus wasn't just on academia and intelligence, they welcomed other talents, as well.

Notable was Sarada Uchiha's agility, Metal Lee's physical stamina, Iwabe Yuino's swordmanship, and Namida Suzumeno's vocal talent.

Boruto had a crazy level of intellect with agility to match, though he was lazy and unmotivated. Shino already had notes on how to keep him motivated enough for at least a few months.

Next was the Nara boy, Shikadai, who had an even crazier level of intellect, and his skill over strategy games left instructors in awe. Shino never bothered to keep track of him and his progress since he knew the boy would progress no matter what, but made a mental note nonetheless on how to deal with him.

The other kids - god, they'll always be kids to him - have more than a few tricks and talents up their sleeves, and Shino knew they wouldn't be where they are now if they didn't put in the work. Sure, some outliers like Iwabe (former delinquent) or Metal (anxiety issues) could prove to be a challenge, but he's up for a more than a few challenges.

Shino shouldn't have a problem with them.

However, as soon as Boruto practically ran inside and posed with what seemed to be high-fashion sunglasses, he was slowly starting to regret Kiba's invitation for a short vacation.

x

Shikadai sat at Sarada's left, close to the window but still in the front row. He was practically in front of the teacher's desk, which could get him in trouble if he slips and falls asleep by accident.

Not that he would, but who knows?

Just a moment ago, the class was distracted by Boruto's antics - running inside the classroom, abruptly stopping in front by the board, and posing with his Kagemasa shades. Typical Boruto.

Sumire had to help the class settle down because Shino-sensei looked just about ready to walk out of the classroom and never come back again. Poor guy.

He had shook his head, amused at the whole thing.

Now the class was entirely focused on the one page of paper Shino-sensei had given them.

A list of classroom rules.

Which made sense because how was he to know that not a lot of teachers at Konoha High did this? The other teachers expected the children to already know all of these things, but Shino had told them to tuck the paper inside their notebooks, binders, or bags, for safekeeping and future reference.

'So..he doesn't trust us?' Shikadai thought for a second.

The list included the same old rules: no spilling food or drink, no playing with the board or the lights when the teacher is around, keep the noise to a minimum, absolutely no fighting, don't leave class without permission, and never be late.

Reasonable.

But Shikadai glanced at the others to gauge their reaction and he sees Iwabe peering at the list and he could just swear that the guy's eye was twitching. Wasabi was frowning, as well. Boruto wasn't even reading the damn thing, instead choosing to stare at...Miss Class Rep.

He took a quick glance at her, too. She was focused on the paper, looking as if she's trying to commit every word to memory. Her and Sarada both, actually. As if the two of them don't have every rule KH has stuck in their brains.

It unnerved him ; of how someone so nice, so gentle..could be evil. Her carefully braided lavender hair resting neatly on her back.

He cleared his throat, turning his eyes back to the board. He should know better. Nothing too good, too pretty, could be good for anybody.

But..Miss Class Rep?

He sighed inwardly. 'It's gonna be a long day.'

x

The students split up after one class with Shino.

Some went to their Science class ; some to Gym ; some to Art.

Shikadai trudged on to Udon-sensei's advanced biology class. He figured since it was the first day, there wouldn't be too much work. If Moegi-sensei's words were an indication, then Udon-sensei shouldn't be much of a problem for him.

On the first day of class, Udon had given a pop quiz on anatomical parts and physiology, shocking most, if not all, of the students. Shikadai grumbled before succumbing to the work needed. He did know most of them, but others were a bit more specific and outside of his immediate realm of knowledge.

Mitsuki didn't seem to break a single drop of sweat though. He harbored a slight envy towards the boy at the moment before turning back to his own paper, trying to figure out what to put into his paper before Udon-sensei called for time.

After Udon called to remind everyone that they had two minutes left, Shikadai sighed in defeat and scribbled down random scientific jargon wherever applicable - or whichever seemed the closest to what could be the right answer.

Maybe with his luck he managed to score a 50. Hopefully at least a 70, so Temari wouldn't scold him as much. As they passed the paper down to Udon-sensei, he grumbled under his breath. Both frustrated about the quiz and relieved that it's over.

"Did you get stuck on question number 8, Shikadai?" Mitsuki asked him, the two sitting in close proximity.

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I think I know it really, but I just couldn't quite remember it at the moment."

Mitsuki was silent, then nodded in understanding. "Embryo." The pale boy responded, before reverting his attention back to his blank notebook.

For what felt like eternity, Shikadai sat in uncomfortable regret. Embryo.

'Why'd he have to give a quiz today? Troublesome.'

x

Two rooms over in Hanabi-sensei's literature class, Wasabi had discreetly passed a note over to Chocho, with the latter being super careful about even opening it.

Even with her back turned, they could swear Hanabi-sensei could still see them. It was uncanny, but some students know how to cope.

The note read:

ELECTIONS R COMING UP! TELL SARADA TO RUN PLS - DENKI

Chocho stared at the note, slightly hidden in her notebook, and had to force herself to not groan as loud as she wanted to.

Of all the things to talk about-

Her, of all people, aren't even thinking about the elections, yet. She didn't think people cared until the second or third week, when everyone had already settled in and they were more aware of how the social scene was going.

But she wouldn't tell Denki that.

The boy was enthusiastic about a lot of things that not a lot of people paid much attention to. But he was also reliable and good with technology, so of course he'd garnered more attention than he was used to. He's the son of the Kaminarimon Company's CEO, so people knowing your name wasn't new, it's when kids at school were practically trying to be your new best friend that made Denki a little guarded.

She understood the importance of a small circle ; more intimate, less drama if it came down to it.

But their circle grew nonetheless, but both have dealt with it accordingly.

Chocho carefully scribbled down a reply and folded it back up. She waited until Hanabi-sensei had her back turned to the class again before passing the note back to Wasabi, who in turn passed the note back to Denki.

Denki lifted each part of the note with care, shifting in his seat as he read every word of Chocho's reply written in bright pink glitter ink.

U TELL HER. LIKE SHE'D TAKE ME SERIOUSLY. HOW ABOUT U RUN THO? - CHOCHO

His eyes widened, cheeks heating up. There was a reason why he preferred to ask everyone else early. He knew most people in his circle were competitive at times, so he planned to plant the idea of the election early on so they'd be more determined to get on the ballot before he does.

Denki knew he was too shy to deal with things like that, even though being a leader was definitely in his future with his dad's company.

But still, it was a lot of work, and the spotlight wasn't always kind to those under it. Denki didn't feel ready to deal with the implications of politics ; especially in high school.

Before he could grab his pen to write a reply, Hanabi-sensei had started to talk to them again. About mythology and symbolism and how it affected their current lives.

"Religions come about from admiration ; we admire those who seem like they have everything, or even just one aspect of success that we ourselves want. It's the seed of admiration, then worship, then religion."

Denki looked at some of the words on the board.

Admiration. Ambition. Want.

"But it's important to look closer and see: tales of folly by the gods aren't mere anecdotes. They show you that they're just like you. Some major differences, but they're just like you. And if they can have all of that while being the worst beings in existence, then why can't you?"

The boy still didn't want to run, no, but he knew another person that should.

"We're not gods." Hanabi-sensei's voice was tender, yet held a sharp tone that demanded the teens' attention. "But there's nothing wrong with trying. Aspiring. But we should remember to learn from whatever experience we get from it."

Hushed noises of awe swept over the room, making Hanabi smile.

"Now.." She began, placing her chalk back in its supposed place before turning back to the class, a disarming smile on her face. "Who's ready for a pop quiz?"

The kids groaned, some even begging her to let it be a joke, please.

Hanabi gave a small laugh. "I'm just joking. But please, open your textbooks to chapter 2 and get ready to start your first required reading this week. You're not getting away without doing some work today."

x

Boruto groaned as he rubbed his cheek. First day dodgeball wasn't going so well.

"Are you okay, Boruto-kun? You need to go to the nurse?" Tenten was the girls' coach, but since Rock Lee was down with a mysterious illness for the day, she covered for both of their students.

She figured co-ed dodgeball wasn't too much work for a first day, but she sometimes forgot how close-knit the teens are..and how personal grudges could ooze into aggressive activities such as sports.

The senior that Boruto had punched earlier in the day shared the same gym class, and he wasn't trying to play nice at all.

Metal stepped back from where Boruto had been hit. He shared a look with Namida right next to him, who clearly wasn't feeling comfortable either.

"Nah, I'm fine. I can take more than that." Boruto bragged. "I'm out for the round, so I'll leave the rest to you guys." He waved, going over to sit on the benches, where Sarada had been sitting down. She was excused for some reason, so the girl had been reading a novel she pulled out of nowhere.

"Kenzaburo's Silent Cry? Really?" Boruto laughed, plopping down next to her. "Come on, at least read something that has pictures. Have you even read some of the Kagemasa stuff I lent you?"

Sarada looked up from the book to pout at him. "I did. And they were great. I just wanted to read this for the day." She shrugged, looking back to her book. "Anyway, I can't believe you're out of the game already. You're the first one. What happened?" She asked, her eyes peered over her book to see Boruto's grin slowly turn into a frown.

"The bastard got me. I didn't see it coming." He complained. "It's payback for this morning, I just know it." He turned to her, expression neutral. "I know you know what happened, Sarada-chan. I'm not even gonna deny it."

Slightly surprised from his momentary maturity, Sarada put her book down, putting a bookmark in it. "Yeah. Wasabi-chan was really excited about it. Impressed, actually." She looked over to where the dodgeball game was still going on. "I can see why. That senior is pretty..tall. Stocky."

"Stocky? That's the word you're going with?" Boruto nudged her shoulder. "He was awful. He deserved it."

She rolled her eyes. "What did he even do? Aside from confronting Iwabe-san, that is?" She was ready to get back into reading when Boruto responded.

"He called Miss Class Rep a criminal. Or well, daughter of a criminal."

Sarada sat frozen before clearing her throat. "Is that even true? Who are his sources? What else does he know?"

"Damn Sarada, I don't know! I just punched him!" He looked at her incredulously, though he was surprised to hear her asking so many questions.

"Maybe you shouldn't have punched him then!" She retorted, shooting him a glare. One that she always channeled whenever her closest childhood friend did something stupid. Which occured every other day.

"Well you ask him! I don't wanna talk to him!"

"He wouldn't have a mouth to answer with if you keep hurting him!"

Tenten interrupted the argument with a sharp blow from her whistle. "That's enough, you two! One more word and I'll send you both to your respective locker rooms AND you each earn a day of detention!"

Sarada huffed, looking back to her book. Boruto grunted in resignation, clasping his hands together. He didn't want to get both of them in trouble, since Sarada's mom was always nice and he didn't want to burden her with Sarada being in trouble.

Not to mention, his own mom wouldn't want him being in trouble either and he never wants to get in trouble with her.

Although, the aforementioned senior knocking Metal straight down with a ball before Tenten-sensei could blow the whistle again to signal the continuation of the game led the whole room to be quiet, a formidable tension building quickly.

"THAT'S IT!" Boruto stood up and ran to the game, pushing the senior down hard and started to throw as much punches as he could before Tenten came over to pull him away.

Sarada watched in shock at the scene ; Namida came over to help Metal get up and pull him away from Boruto, the senior, and Tenten-sensei.

"Oh no."

x

x - a few hours later

Boruto sported a black eye as he carried his tray back to the classroom, earning him whistles from Iwabe.

"Damn, you look awful." He noted before taking a bite from his sandwhich. Boruto rolled his eyes, nearly tossing the tray on his desk. "Wish I could say the same for him, but no. Tenten-sensei had to pull him away before 'any extensive damage was done'."

Shikadai smirked. "I think that's for the better. Did Sarada get in trouble, too? I heard Tenten-sensei reprimanded you both before that happened."

Boruto shook his head. "No. She knew Sarada didn't do anything. Sarada's still pissed at me, though. Just like, pissed at me in general. For being stupid, apparently. I don't know, she used a lot of words while she walked with me to Principal Iruka's office."

Metal's eyes widened, slight regret present on his face. "Are you..are you expelled?!"

He shook his head. "Nah, just a warning. For now. They said I can't afford to just keep picking fights because that's not what this school is for."

Iwabe laughed. "Right. Okay. What happened to the bastard senior?"

Boruto shrugged. "Suspended. For a week, I heard."

Denki sighed. "Well, that's good. At least he's still punished for it. Metal-kun was kinda hurt."

"Not to mention, what he said about Miss Class Rep." Shikadai popped in. "Sarada's right, is that even true?"

Iwabe took a sip of his soda, before talking again. "I asked her and she just didn't answer me."

The rest of the group looked at him in surprise, except Mitsuki who tilted his head. "I wonder why."

"She's probably embarrassed that someone could make something so awful up. I mean she gets embarrassed by a lot of things. Like today, Konohamaru-sensei asked her a question about the Tale of Genji and she stuttered for twenty seconds. Twenty. Seconds. By a question about a book I know she's read." Iwabe narrated, hand gestures further illustrating his own little tale.

Boruto sighed in resignation. "So it's impossible for her to be what the bastard senior says he is, right? Right?" He looked around, receiving looks of approval from almost everyone except Mitsuki and Shikadai.

"Nothing is impossible, Boruto-kun." Mitsuki said simply.

Shikadai shook his head. "We just need more information." He looked at Iwabe. "Think you can ask her again? Maybe in a different way this time?"

Denki raised a brow. "How did you know she's read the Tale of Genji, anyway?"

Iwabe shrugged. "I just do. And okay, I'll ask her later. I gotta walk her home anyway."

"Really now? And why?" Shikadai teased. "Is there something we should know?"

Iwabe laughed. "You guys are hilarious. We just live in the same neighborhood, though her house is a bit far from mine. But I don't mind. Better than letting her walk home alone."

Boruto just smiled down as he drank his soda. Maybe for a while, he could push aside thoughts of his dear friend not being who he knew she was.

x

A senior tapped Sarada on the shoulder, interrupting the group's lunchroom conversation. The girls had all sat in a semi-circle up on the rooftop, enjoying each of their lunches. "Sarada Uchiha-san? The nurse is calling for you."

Sarada nodded, then politely excused herself from the group.

"Be back in a little bit, guys!"

Chocho and Sumire waved at her, slightly disappointed that the girl was no longer participating. Wasabi immediately broke the silence that followed after Sarada had walked off far enough. "No, really. Is Iwabe considered as 'date-able' or no? It's a simple question."

"It's not a simple question if we have to fight over the pros and cons of dating him, Wasabi-chan. Like the boy can cook, but he also picks fights like it's nothing." Chocho pointed out.

"I mean..he's nice to look at, right?" Namida asked as she finished her water bottle. "And I heard he's super nice if you're on his good side."

Sumire giggled. "We're all pretty much on his good side now, so I mean.."

"Ne, Miss Class Rep. Aren't you guys spending a bit more time together now than before? What's that about?" Chocho teased, poking the lavender-haired girl on the shoulder.

Sumire laughed nervously. "I-it's nothing, really! It's just..I have a lot of stuff to take home today, so I needed someone to carry them all for me. Wasabi-chan and Namida-chan live far away from my house s-so I didn't want to burden them."

The girls hummed in agreement.

"But you'll definitely tell us if anything happens, right?" Wasabi asked, a playful smile on her face.

Sumire's face heated up. "N-no! I mean, yes, I mean...nothing will happen! I swear!"

The group erupted in laughter, though it died down as quickly as it came as Sumire buried her face in her hands.

"Aww, Miss Class Rep. We're just joking. Though, it is a pretty common trope in romance novels, you know. The bad boy type with the good girl type? You and Iwabe-kun? Classic." Chocho explained before taking a bite of her food. "It's cute."

Wasabi looked down at her phone, her expression darkening.

"What is it Wasabi-chan?" Namida questioned, obviously concerned.

"It's Sarada-chan. She said she's not coming back after all."

The group looked at each other with curiosity and questions bubbling at the surface. What had happened?

x

Sarada leaned against the door of the nurse's office, becoming enveloped in the silence of the campus hallway. She had just sent a text to Wasabi telling her that she won't be back and to kindly pack her lunch and pass it over to Denki, who would share Konohamaru-sensei's class with her later.

The nurse had given her a phone to answer. It was her mother, who had sadly reported that her father's supposed arrival for that weekend had been pushed back.

Usually, it wouldn't bother her, but with it being her third year, she had hoped that maybe she could see him after her first week and update him on how her life and her mother's life had been since he last visited.

Which was months ago.

She knew that his job was just too demanding. He worked with the President, and his activities were more classified than what she was allowed to know.

But still.

She missed him so much. It would be a celebration if she received even an email from him. She's pore over them for days and it kept her going.

He was always an inspiration (though not as much as Boruto's dad, who was her main inspiration) but she found it hard to relate to him and to keep herself close to him. The distance may have made her mother's love for him fonder, but it was doing the opposite for her.

She sat down by the wall and hugged her knees close. Her mom didn't even say if he said anything about a future date.

Holding back tears, she pushed herself up and started to walk to her next class. There was nothing she could do but wait.

And she'll wait. But it doesn't mean it won't hurt.

She sniffed and cleared her throat. There was a few more classes left. She had to get through them somehow and she will.

Like she always does.

x

x - after class

As he was unceremoniously awaken from his afternoon nap, Shikadai grumbled as Inojin's smug face came into view.

"God, why now? I knew I had at least an hour left until I have to go home." He pushed himself up, stretching right after.

Inojin shrugged. "Your phone was ringing and ringing. Chubs was just about to throw it off to the river-" Shikadai hurriedly grasped for his phone and sighed in relief when he found it, eyes narrowing at the amount of missed calls from Boruto. "I mean, you're welcome, man." Inojin's tone shifted as he mocked the other. "Thanks Inojin, always such a great help."

Shikadai found himself rolling his eyes at him, to Inojin and Chocho's amusement.

"Who is it anyway? Don't tell me you got a girlfriend over the summer?" Chocho teased before opening her second chip bag. "I swear, if you got a girlfriend before I get one, I'm going to scream."

He shook his head. "No, it's just Boruto." He was looking at six missed calls and two voicemails. "Either he's in danger or he's bored. Who calls a person this much? Troublesome."

Inojin laughed. "With Boruto, boredom and danger feels just about the same." Chocho shook her head at both of them. "If it's related to what Sarada told me, then it's neither of those."

Her two friends looked at her with unbridled curiosity. Chocho and Sarada's friendship was tight-knit, and secrets rarely spilled from either party. Unless it's to their class rep, Sumire Kakei, but even that's only on special occasions.

"Something happened between them?" Inojin asked. "I always thought they could be a thing."

Shikadai watched Chocho's expressions carefully. She chewed each chip the same as usual. But her expression was starting to drift. "Chocho. What did Sarada say?"

"That's the thing. She didn't actually say much. It's weird, honestly..." She trailed off, shaking the bag. "She was crying when I answered the phone. Something about her dad, but..that's it." On the corner of her eye, she noticed Shikadai stir. "That's all I'm saying."

x

He thought long and hard about what Chocho said. He's always been more close with Boruto than Sarada, as their dads work together at the mayor's office. Each of their birthdays consisted of more or less the same people ever since they were young. Inojin and Chocho ; Boruto's younger sister, Himawari ; and then Metal. The number kept increasing each school year with Namida and Wasabi ; Sumire and Mitsuki ; Denki and Iwabe.

His cousin Shinki came once. He said Happy Birthday and then ate alone. Shikadai tries not to think about it.

Anyway, whatever trouble Sarada was going through, he couldn't relate, sadly enough.

Sarada's dad traveled a lot. While his own father did work long hours, he always came home. Last anyone's heard, Sasuke Uchiha-san hasn't come home in years.

As Shikadai walked into their shared home, he was welcomed by both of my parents, home for once.

"I asked Naruto to let me off early. He gets to go home early, too, for once. So, it's a win-win." His father explained over dinner. His mom looked pretty delighted so he just decided not to ask anything about Sarada or Sasuke-san. He knows he could read a room, and he knew this one was a rare scene that needed to be savored.

So he did.

They talked about his first day, his classes, and his goals for the year.

Temari and Shikamaru expected a lot out of him, but nothing that they knew he couldn't handle.

He was more than thankful for his parents, and wished that he could be more open with them that he currently is. He knew that his parents could read him ; they were crazy talented like that. However, he also knew that they wouldn't ask him. They preferred him speaking up first.

After dinner, he helped his mother clean up the plates as his father wiped down the table. When they finished, Shikadai bid them goodnight and went up to his room.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the paint splatter that Inojin let loose on his ceiling the one time Shikadai invited him over. Without looking, he punched in familiar numbers and held his phone up to his ear. After a few rings, he finally got an answer.

'H-hello?'

"Don't tell me you're still upset, Sarada-sama.'

**Author's Note:**

> oof. cliffhanger? yes. i tried to have it focused on one character, but i just couldn't focus on one character. i hope it was cool it switches from perspective to perspective.
> 
> thanks for reading! -jess


End file.
